Diferentes
by Jessibl
Summary: Bella & Edward se conhecem na facudade. Com uma ajudiha de Alice, não haverá só amizade? LEMONS LEMONS


**Esta é minha primeira fanfic LEMON então não sei se vai ficar boa, quem vai julgar é vocês! deixem reviews com opiniões ou criticas. Ficarei muito agradecida!**

** OOOO  
**

Meu dia estava incrivelmente agitado, a vida de estudante e trabalhadora ao mesmo tempo, nunca foi fácil, na verdade as únicas pessoas que tem vida fácil são aqueles que nascem ricos, sortudos. Eu nunca gostei de trabalhar, minha profissão nunca foi a mesma, uma vez que ainda não terminei meus estudos, passei por vários empregos até hoje, e nunca fazia amizades boas, trabalho como secretária de uma medica muito chata, Jane, muito autoritária, mas se estou ganhando bem é o que importa.

Faço o segundo ano da faculdade de medicina, gosto muito de ajudar as pessoas, então optei por essa profissão, na faculdade as pessoas estão sempre muito mortas de tanto estudar, é meio entediante não poder festar sempre com o pessoal, por isso era um tédio estudar naquele lugar.

Meu apê estava todo revirado e resolvi arruma-lo um pouco, preguiçosa como sempre fui, ficou um pouco difícil deixa-lo brilhando, mas dava para enganar as visitas (quase ninguém).

De manhã bem cedo fui para a facul, estudo de manhã, o que complica mais ter noitadas, eu mal sabia que aquele dia mudaria completamente minha visão daquela faculdade morta, pelo menos para mim, não sei para as outras.

Cheguei super cedo naquele dia, odiava chegar atrasada nas aulas da professora Chelsea, ela era incrivelmente irritante e teimosa, ninguém podia chegar um segundo atrasado que ela mandava voltar para casa. Não havia muitas pessoas quando cheguei, o pessoal só ficava tumultuando nos corredores de tarde, quando as salas estavam abertas.

- Bella! Madrugou? – uma voz irritante e conhecida.

Me virei para ver aquela face tão perturbadora.

- Oi Alice! Qual é a boa?

Alice se sentou ao meu lado do banco, parecia hesitante em me falar algo, ela ia dizer, mas parece ter mudado de idéia do nada.

- Não tenho novidade alguma, você sabe como minha vida é. – ela disse.

Olhei para ela desconfiada, mas decidi não pressioná-la para que contasse o que ia me dizer, mesmo eu estando curiosa.

- Sei... sua vida envolve uma mansão, um carrão e nenhum emprego, gostaria muito de ter uma vida assim. – disse brincando.

Ela me olhou entediada.

- Como se isso fosse legal! É um tédio, não imagina como!

- Sei!

- Bella, por que não mudamos de assunto? O que fez neste final de semana?

- Humm... – pensei um pouco naquele final de semana idiota que passei em meu apartamento fazendo merda nenhuma, com a tv ligada o tempo todo, comendo e dormindo – Nada e você?

- Sai com Jasper – seus olhos começaram a brilhar, como acontecia sempre que ela falava de seu namorado Jasper.

- E o que fizeram? Hnn, se não for confidencial é claro, você pode me contar. – brinquei, ela me ignorou.

- Acho que vou viajar com ele, sair do país talvez, o que acha?

- Legal Alice! Finalmente! Vocês estão muito parados.

- É! Ele que teve a idéia, é bom para nos livrarmos um pouco dessa cidade sem sal.

Eu ri.

- É! Bem que eu queria fazer o mesmo, que tal me levarem? – brinquei de novo.

Ela me olhou com desdém.

- Não enche Bella!

Quando entramos na sala, abrimos os cadernos e o papo acabou. Eu e Alice sempre levamos muito a sério nossos estudos, principalmente porque era um curso muito disputado, quem não queria ser chamado de doutor?

Mas aconteceu uma coisa que me fez desprender de meu caderno, na verdade me desprendi da cadeira, carteira e do mundo talvez. O cara mais lindo que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida entrou na sala de aula, _OMG de onde ele saiu?_

A primeira coisa que olhei foi seu rosto, muito branco, suas feições um pouco delicadas para um homem, mas muito chamativas, era tudo muito perfeito, seus olhos verde pérolas, seu nariz, sua boca... wow que boca! Não eram muito carnudas, mas eram um pouco avermelhadas, aquelas que da uma vontade enorme de chupar, seus cabelos rebeldes e castanho avermelhados. Em seguida olhei seu corpo, _que corpo_! Seus músculos muito bem desenhados, sua camisa era de manda curta, pólo, segui descendo meu olhar, seu busto chamativo, daquele que dava o ar de protetor, seu abdomem...huum, fiquei imaginando o que estaria em baixo daquela camisa, certamente um tanquinho muito bem desenhado! Suas coxas mostrava que ele fazia caminhada e sua bunda... imaginei se era dura ou não, mas se ele fazia caminhada...

_O que é isso?! Estou tendo pensamentos muito exóticos com um cara que nem sequer conheço?! _Pensei

Ele passou reto da fileira do meio e se sentou na terceira fileira primeira coluna, na parece, colocou seus livros sobre a mesa e descansou sua cabeça na parede, fexando os olhos, provavelemente com sono. A imagem perfeita de um anjinho dormindo.

- Meu futuro marido... – sussurrei

Alice riu na carteira atraz de mim. Ops, sussurrei um pouco alto.

- Falou ai futura cunhada! – ela disse.

OPA. Me virei rapidamente para ela.

- Como assim Alice?

- Meu irmão Edward, ele fazia medicina em outro estado, mas decidiu mudar para cá, uma vez que teria companhia, eu! Mas como pode ver ele nem sequer viu que sua amada irmãzinha já estava aqui na sala.

Fiquei perplexa, aquele galã de novela era irmão da Alice e ela nunca havia me dito que tinha outro irmão alem de Emmett.

- Por que nunca me falou sobre seu irmão? – perguntei.

- Você nunca perguntou! – ela respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

_Acho que era isso que ela estava me escondendo_.

Nesse momento o professor entrou na sala e todos ficaram em silêncio, exceto algumas garotas idiotas que ficaram sussurrando na sala, consegui captar o que a Lauren, minha vizinha de mesa, disse.

- Não dou uma semana para esse cara avançar em cima de mim, vou deixar ele louco por mim. – ela disse bem decidida, confiante.

_Tadinha_, pensei

As aulas que se seguiram foram bem tensas para mim, pois eu estava muito intrigada com Edward, queria poder ter certeza que ele era tão perfeito como eu havia visto em poucos segundos quando ele entrou na sala, mas não havia motivo algum para eu me virar para olhar o fundo da sala.

Quando acabaram as 4 aulas, podíamos sair para um intervalo de 20 míseros minutos.

Sai com Alice da sala e fomos comprar alguma coisa, não vi Edward em lugar nenhum, mas quando o intervalo acabou, o vi conversando com Lauren, ela dava em cima dele descaramente quase grudada nele no banco que ele estava sentado, ele parecia um pouco desconfortável, fiquei feliz com isso.

- Olha só Bella! É bom se apressar antes que perca o cargo de minha cunhada! – disse Alice sarcástica.

- haha! – fingi achar grassa.

Ela piscou.

- Relaxa Bella, ele é meu irmão, e eu sou sua melhor amiga, um dia eu te apresento ele.

Fuzilei-a com os olhos, é claro que eu queria conhecer aquela perfeição, mas não _um dia_, queria isso o mais breve possível!

Quando as aulas acabaram peguei meu material correndo, precisava ir para casa voando praticamente, pois não queria que Jane arrumasse qualquer desculpa para me esculachar no trabalho.

Já estava quase perto do meu carro, quando senti uma mãozinha delicada puxando meu obro, Alice.

Virei-me abruptamente e... WOW Edward estava do seu lado.

- Bella, como você sai correndo assim sem deixar que eu te apresente meu irmão? – ela disse, podia sentir um leve tom sarcástico em sua voz.

Ela se virou para Edward e ele olhou para mim. Tremi. Seu olhar era tão penetrante que tive a impressão de que ele poderia saber tudo sobre mim só em me olhar nos olhos, seus olhos estavam muito claros devido ao sol e seu cabelo quase loiro ou ruivo, era uma mistura tão bonita.

- Olá Bella, é um prazer finalmente conhece-la, sou Edward Cullen. – ele estendeu a mão e toquei, sentindo a maciez de sua pele a corrente elétrica que eu sabia que ia sentir se tocasse nele algum dia, tive vontade e puxar e abraçar ele, nunca mais larga-lo, senti outra coisa também, mas não consegui identificar o que era exatamente, ele soltou minha mão e sorriu, mostrando seus dentes brancos e perfeitos, assim como todo ele era.

- Bella Swan. – eu consegui me recuperar da sua beleza inebriante. – Finalmente? – perguntei.

- Alice já me falou de você várias vezes.

- ahh...

Sua voz era incrível, suave e máscula.

- Bem... Vemos-nos amanhã. – Alice disse. Edward sorriu e saiu com ela para o Porche.

Dirigi-me para meu Pálio meio sem grassa, não por meu carro não ser super incrível, mas por Edward ser tão perfeito, que inebriou e nublou todos os tipos de pensamentos que eu poderia ter. Quando ele se foi, consegui organizar perfeitamente meus pensamentos. Entrei no carro e corri para meu apê.

Tinha pouco tempo para almoçar então coloquei a comida do dia anterior em um potinho e esquentei no microondas para levar para o trabalho.

- Odeio segunda-feira. – disse para mim mesma.

Quando cheguei no consultório, Jane não estava lá, Heidi já estava de saída.

- Que bom que não demorou, ela estará aqui em 10 minutos. – ela olhou para uma pilha de papeis na mesa. – Desculpe Bella, só consegui adiantar um pouco mais da metade do nosso trabalho, tenta digitar aquela papelada ok? Precisa ficar no registro do computador, são consultas e cirurgias. Jane tem uma cirurgia plástica para hoje com Jéssica, dê uma olhada nos outros horários, há varias consultas de encaixe para serem feitas.

- Quanto tempo vai levar essa cirurgia com a Jéssica? – perguntei pensando se era a Jéssica que eu conhecia.

- Um bom tempo! Ela vai finalmente arrumar aquele nariz que ela vê tantos defeitos, nunca vi nada de mais. – Heidi sorriu e olhou para o relógio da parede. – Ok esta na minha hora, boa sorte com a bruxa.

- Ok Tchau!

Fiquei sozinha diante de um monte de papeladas e precisava comer em menos de 6 minutos.

Cheguei em casa e olhei para o relógio digital da cozinha, marcava 23:30. Suspirei e fui para o banho, tempo para estudar era o que eu menos tinha, a única coisa que poderia fazer era prestar atenção nas aulas, o que começara a ficar difícil agora.

No dia seguinte, Edward chegou junto de Alice, e não se sentou tão longe como havia se sentado se sentou atrás de Alice, na mesma fileira que a minha, como no dia anterior, as aulas foram tensas demais para prestar atenção em alguma coisa que não fosse Edward, pensei nele de varias formas, desde muito lindo de smoking até nu na minha cama. OMG, eu estava sonhando muito alto. _Calma Bella_, pensei, _ele jamais estará nu na sua caminha então abaixa a sua bola._

Edward não passou o intervalo conosco, ele começou a conhecer os carinhas da sala, desejei que ele não conhecesse os imbecis, como Mike, Tyler e Eric. Mas ele estava conversando apenas com Demetri e Felix. Fiquei feliz, eles eram gente boa quando não estavam soltando bombas de peido* no banheiro.

*bombas de peido, é uma bomba muito fedida, não o peio em si.

Quando a aula acabou, eu queria arrumar um pretexto para conhecer Edward melhor, mas Alice cortou meu barato.

- Preciso me encontrar com Jasper hoje, vamos almoçar juntos. – ela disse se virando e indo até seu Porche, virou e deu uma piscadela antes de entrar, não entendi o recado dela.

Seu motor urrou e ela partiu muito rápido_. Exibida_, pensei.

Me assustei quando meu telefone tocou. Peguei ele rapidamente, com medo que fosse Heidi reclamando que Jane estava impaciente com alguma coisa e blábláblá.

- Alô? – nem mesmo olhei o numero antes de atender.

- Bella você é idiota?

- Alice? Como assim? Você acabou de sair daqui exibindo seu carro de luxo.

- Bella meu irmão ainda esta sem carro, o Volvo dele ainda não chegou na cidade, acorda! Ache ele e ofereça carona, antes que Lauren faça isso por você!

Wow! Como as coisas haviam mudado! Uma hora estava triste por não poder conversar com ele, outra hora, tinha a oportunidade única de te-lo dentro do meu Pálio simples. Perai!

- Um Volvo? Alice ele vai preferir ir de apé a ter que entrar no meu carro!

- Bella você é impossível! – ela desligou.

Neste momento, vi Edward vindo para o estacionamento, sua expressão era de pura duvida, procurando, com certeza o carro da irmã. Ele chegou perto de mim e eu gelei.

- Oi Bella! – ele disse sorrindo, então voltou a olhar para o estacionamento, procurando.

- Oi Edward. – disse.

- Você viu minha irmã?

- huun... – respirei para me acalmar, tentando esconder dele meu nervosismo. – Sim, ela acabou de sair daqui, disse que precisava almoçar com Jasper hoje.

Ele me olhou ainda mais confuso.

- Ela me deixou aqui sozinho e sem carro.

Sorri, não queria oferecer carona para ele, não ainda, ele teria que começar a me dar indiretas, eu adoraria.

- Bem... Isso é estranho vindo de minha irmã... se bem que ultimamente ela não vem fazendo nada muito coerente, ontem ela conseguiu quebrar um vazo de nossa mãe que ficava a 3 anos na mureta da cozinha. – ele riu com a lembrança.

- Imagino... Ela as vezes é meio desatenta, deve ter se esquecido que o irmão veio morar por aqui. – sorri.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Muito provável. – ele disse e olhou para meu carro, finalmente. – Este carro é seu? – ele perguntou.

Olhei para o carro vagarosamente, suspirando e inspirando de vagar, colocando minha cabeça em ordem.

- Sim é meu.

- Seria muito rude de minha parte pedir carona?

_É claro que não né?! Vamos conhecer meu apartamento!_ Era o que eu queria ter dito.

- Sim claro! Irmão da minha melhor amiga, ela me mataria eu acho. – eu disse rodeando o carro e entrando.

- Creio que não, ela até te daria um premio por ter me deixado ir embora de apé. – ele ficou parado um tempo, olhando para a porta.

- Vamos entre! – eu disse.

Ele entrou.

- Desculpe, é que eu me sinto incomodado em invadir o espaço de outra pessoa sem ser convidado, se é que me entende.

- Entendo perfeitamente. – acelerei o motor no meu pequeno Pálio rugiu. Vi pelo canto do olho, Edward sorrir. – Qual é a grassa?

- Quando eu tinha um Pálio, não agüentava aquela coisa, sempre morria quando eu ia sair, mas era uma lembrança boa de minha adolescência, fora meu primeiro carro oficial, mas vendi ele e comprei um Volto, já andou de Volvo?

- Não. – eu acho que minha voz era um pouco raivosa, talvez pelo fato de ele ser super rico e capaz de comprar o carro que ele quisesse, ao contrario de mim.

- Desculpe, te ofendi de alguma maneira?

- Não Edward. – wow, que coisa estranha o nome dele saindo de meus lábios, era meio... não sei, me dava vontade de usar um tom sexy, mas não o fiz, ele me acharia maluca. – É que este também é o meu primeiro carro oficial, mas claro, eu não o comprei assim que fiz 18 anos, como você provavelmente comprou o seu.

- Esta certa, o meu era um modelo mais antigo que esse, é claro, mas ainda sim eu gostava.

- Por que vendeu então?

- Meus amigos sempre me aconselharam a deixar o passado de lado, foi o que eu fiz.

Percebi neste momento, que estava começando a invadir o espaço dele, como ele havia dito, então fiquei em silêncio, nossa conversa estava boa e fluindo bem rápido, ele tinha papo, era uma coisa muito boa, do contrario de mim, anti-social.

O clima dentro do carro ficou muito tenso quando ambos ficamos calados, liguei o som, estava passando propaganda de rádios, então desliguei e voltei minha atenção para a estrada, infelizmente, já estávamos chegando e eu não conseguia arrumar um assunto rápido com ele, então em minha cabeça surgiu uma luzinha.

- Edward. – arrepio – Você e Alice não têm diferença de idade? Por que estão fazendo o mesmo ano agora? Desculpe a pergunta.

- Apenas por dois anos*, eu comecei a fazer faculdade de direito, mas não gostei então desisti e perdi dois anos de minha vida. – ele disse num tom dramático falso.

*não pude deixar a diferença de idade tão grande quanto em twilight.

- Ah sim, eu entendo.

Levei um susto quando vi que já estava na esquina da casa dos Cullen, meu tempo com ele estava se esgotando, _pense Bella! Pense!_

- Esta gostando daqui? – perguntei.

- Sim, estou me acostumando, é um lugar tranqüilo e a faculdade parece ser legal. – ele me olhou e sorriu.

Derreti no mesmo momento, fiquei olhando para seu rosto como uma idiota.

- Acho que você tem que ir, não é? Vejo-te amanhã Bella. – ele disse saindo do carro.

Não pude me despedi, pois ele já tinha batido a porta quando consegui acordar do transe, então parti.

Jane já havia chegado quando cheguei ao escritório.

- Ela esta de bom humor hoje – disse Heidi – Acho que teve uma noitada daquelas ontem e pegou alguém – ela sussurrou. Eu ri.

- Ela bem que podia sair assim todos os dias não é?

- Com certeza!

No colégio, Alice me perguntou o que tinha acontecido no carro, e ela se decepcionou com o que ouviu.

- Bella, se você não fizer o serviço direito, ou eu terei que fazer alguma coisa, ou vou entregar o jogo para Lauren. – ela disse assim que saímos para o intervalo.

- Alice, você diz como se isso fosse um jogo e seu próprio irmão fosse a bola.

- Ah Bella, não se faça de santinha agora ok? Tenho certeza que Lauren faria muito mais do que você fez se estivesse dentro de um carro com Edward, sozinha.

- Lauren é oferecida, eu não.

- Curta e grossa.

- Com certeza!

- Falando sério Bella, não quero que meu irmão fique com essa garota, e tenho certeza que se ela avançar ele cai na dela, só quero o bem dele e o seu.

- Por que o meu?

- " Meu futuro marido" ela repetiu minhas palavras.

- Ah Alice, me poupe vai!

- Vou continuar ajudando você, na medida do possível ok?

- Não vou me atirar em cima do seu irmão!

- Mas deveria.

Olhei para ela incrédula.

- Vem cá, você não tem ciúmes dele? É seu irmão e tal, sou sua melhor amiga. – eu disse.

- Por isso mesmo Bella, pense! Prefiro ele com você do que com ela. – ela disse apontando para Lauren, que estava sentada no banco que Edward costumava ficar, como se estivesse esperando ele. – Nojenta. – Alice cuspiu.

Limpei a garganta, Lauren estava muito chamativa, saia curta e blusinha decotada, pronta para a caçada.

- Bom, então não posso dormir no ponto. – eu disse sarcástica, Alice riu.

- Que bom que finalmente decidiu jogar.

Na hora da saída, me decepcionei completamente com o que vi, quase morri na verdade.

Quando estávamos saindo da sala, eu e Alice, vi pelo canto do olho, Edward vindo até sua irmã.

- Hey Alice, pode esperar um pouco lá fora? Preciso resolver uma coisa aqui. – ele disse, depois me olhou. – Hey Bella!

- Oi. – eu disse.

- Não demore Edward, sabe que odeio demoras.

- Será rápido. – ele disse e voltou para a sala.

Alice se virou para mim.

- Você pode esperar também? Só quero saber o que ele esta fazendo lá dentro.

- Mas vocês são irmãos, você pode perguntar para ele em casa.

- Não, eu quero ver quem vai sair daquela sala. – ela disse olhando desconfiada para a porta fechada.

Esperamos 15 minutos, então Edward saiu de lá, mais descabelado que o normal, tentando arrumar seu cabelo, trazendo sua mochila no ombro, logo em seguida, saiu Lauren, arrumando sua saia de um palmo. Alice me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

Eu não queria mais ficar ali, estava ali esperando Edward para talvez poder falar com ele, ou jogar como Alice havia dito, então, de repente havia perdido o jogo tão fácil assim. Achei-me ridícula por ter pensado em um jogo, mais ridícula ainda por ter pensado que ganharia Edward de alguma maneira, me lembrei de ter imaginado ele nu na minha cama. Senti minha pele ferver, queria sair correndo dali, e fiz, corri para meu carro e fui embora sem olhar para trás.

- Como assim não pode vir hoje?! – Jane estava enfurecida.

- Me desculpe doutora, mas não estou me sentindo bem, preciso que alguém vá me substituir, não posso ir trabalhar desse jeito, mil desculpas.

- Não me importa quem virá, quero que tenha responsabilidade e que esteja aqui em 5 minutos! – ela gritou e bateu o telefone na minha cara.

- Merda! – tive o azar de Heidi não ter ido trabalhar também, e Jane ter atendido a merda do telefone da recepção.

Disquei o numero que eu já sabia de cor, a muito tempo.

- Oi Bella. – Alice atendeu. – Já estava para te ligar... – ela ia começar a dizer alguma coisa, mas a interrompi.

- Alice, preciso de um grande favor seu, muito grande mesmo, pode custar meu emprego.

- Claro Bella, diga.

- Preciso que arrume alguém responsável e confiante para ficar em meu lugar hoje no trabalho, me desculpe te pedir isso, mas é a única pessoa que conheço que tem muitos contatos.

- Vou providenciar um imediatamente, mas... por que não vai trabalhar hoje?

- Não me sinto bem Alice, não queria que soubesse, mas minha patroa acabou de me deixar pior do que estava.

- Não se mova! – ela disse e desligou o telefone.

Suspirei e fui para a geladeira tentar amenizar minha dor com alguma coisa comestível, não encontrei nada muito bom, então fui tomar banho.

Alice chegou assim que terminei de colocar minhas roupas. Ela, como sempre, muito rápida.

- Bella, como assim não esta bem? Meu irmão idiota tem a ver com isso não é? Que merda Bella, como você pode pensar em entregar o jogo assim, o que você esta pensando? – Alice disse jogando sua bolsa em meu sofá e ficando parada na minha frente.

- Alice, vamos fingir que nunca existiu um jogo? Seria melhor para mim.

- Bella, meu irmão é mulherengo, quero que faça com que ele não seja mais assim ok?

- Como assim? Você tinha dito que queria que eu ficasse com ele, mas não mencionou essa parte.

Ela suspirou e se sentou.

- Bella, é o seguinte: ele é muito mulherengo, demais mesmo, odeio isso nele, não sabe o quanto, queria que você o conhecesse, sei que você é osso duro e que ele gostaria muito de conhecê-la também...

Pensei um pouco.

- Esta me usando para tentar sarar seu irmão?

- Não Bella! Quero que isso seja bom para você também, quero que deixe a parte dele que se importa com as mulheres, que as respeita, finalmente ser desenterrada! Fiquei surpresa ao ver o que vi hoje também, mas Bella, isso é normal para ele, Lauren foi apenas mais uma em sua lista, foi fácil demais.

- Não Alice! Não fala isso. – supliquei enquanto me sentava na poltrona. – Não quero mais pensar que um dia tive chances com ele, não quero pensar nesse jogo bobo, nele n... – OPS.

- Nele nu?! – Alice estava espantada e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Não era isso que eu ia dizer. – menti.

- Era no que?

Minha mente não conseguiu elaborar outra mentira tão rápido quanto aquela.

- Viu só Bella! Você também gosta dele, fim de papo, pare de frescurinhas, ele será seu.

Tentei fazer com que aquelas palavras não entrassem em minha mente.

- Não! Não será! Jamais!

- Vou ter que te convencer novamente Bella? Pare de frescuras e aceite de uma vez por todas que você gosta de meu irmão.

Fiquei em silêncio.

- Vou passar a tarde aqui com você hoje, até o final do dia estará convencida! – ela disse ligando a TV.

No fim da tarde, fiquei surpresa por ter sido convencida por Alice, uma vez que, estava tão decidida a jamais pensar nesse jogo novamente.

- Não foi tão difícil assim. – ela disse antes de sair pela porta.

Sozinha, eu não queria ficar pensando muito no assunto, sentia que minha cabeça explodiria se eu continuasse a pensar em Edward e Lauren transando na sala de aula, em 15 minutos. Fui tomar banho para dormir.

No dia seguinte, Lauren ainda estava de pegação com Edward e tive que aturar isso o tempo todo, por uma semana. Acabei superando convencida de que eles terminariam um dia, mas não aconteceu, então na sexta-feira Alice chegou em mim no final da aula.

- Bella, temos que começar a agir, essa idiota não quer lagar dele.

- O que podemos fazer Alice, temos que esperar ele enjoar dela não é? – perguntei.

- Não! Vamos para minha casa hoje, você vai entrar em ação! Amanhã não tem aula, você vai dormir lá.

- Alice, tenho que ir trabalhar hoje ainda.

- Que merda Bella! Esse trabalho seu sempre estraga meus planos! Ok! Assim que chegar do trabalho vá para minha casa.

- Alice eu chego quase meia noite!

Ela pensou por um tempo.

- Vou chamar Bree para fazer seu trabalho hoje de novo ok? Jane gostou dela.

- Mas eu tenho que fazer meu trabalho!

- Relaxa Bella! É por um bem nacional. – ela riu.

Fiz uma careta.

- Ok, vou pegar minhas roupas em casa. – me rendi.

Seu rosto se iluminou e ela me deu um de seus abraços apertados.

- Ótimo! Te vejo daqui a pouco!

Sai de lá o mais rápido possível, não querendo ver Edward.

Alice me esperava na porta da casa dos Cullen quando cheguei.

- Hey! Você demorou! – ela guinchou assim que sai do carro com minha malinha.

- Sua casa não é tão perto da minha Alice!

Fomos até seu quarto.

- Escuta, minha mãe esta na cozinha e meu pai esta trabalhando, Emmett esta com Rosalie sabe-se lá onde e Edward esta no quarto dele... Vamos fazer o seguinte... – ela me explicou tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

A idéia mais "brilhante" de Alice era esperar até que a casa estivesse toda dormindo, o que para mim era uma idiotice, uma vez que, eu estava louca para entrar em ação.

- Acalme-se Bella! Isso será apenas uma pequena introdução nos meus planos, só quero ver a reação dele. – ela sorriu diabólica.

Alie entrou no quanto tão de repente que pulei da cama.

- Esta tudo pronto, todos foram para a cama, ele esta no quarto, desce!

- E se alguém me encontrar e me ver vestida assim Alice?

- Diga que se esqueceu de sua camisola e teve que usar algo meu! Agora vá!

Estava muito constrangida, Alice havia me dado um baby doll azul*, incrivelmente sem vergonha, ela havia me dito que azul era a cor favorita de Edward, e que ele ia enlouquecer assim que me visse. Então tentei pensar menos no que eu estava usando e me concentrei e achar a cozinha, a casa era muito grande, desci até a cozinha, grande e espaçosa, a geladeira era enorme, repassei mentalmente o que deveria fazer primeiro.

* http:// * .com/ *jrzj40. *jpg | tire os * e os espaços para ver a imagem.

_1) Faça algo doce, pegue leite condensado de preferência, comprei morangos ontem, estão escondidos no fundo da geladeira, ao lado da jarra d'água. _Alice havia me dito.

Certo, abri a geladeira e encontrei primeiro o leite condensado, estava aberto e pela metade, com certeza alguém o abrira a poucas horas, estava um pouco mole ainda, logo em seguida achei os morangos, muito bem escondidos, lavei-os e procurei algo para colocar tudo junto, ansiosa. Alice dissera que daria um jeito de fazer ele descer, sem dizer nada sobre mim nem fazer transparecer que havia alguém acordado, Edward nem sabia que eu estava na casa dele.

Sentei-me na mesa, e comecei a comer os morangos deliciosos, com os olhos fechados, lentamente, saboreando-os. Eu sabia que já estava demorando demais, então Edward desceria a qualquer momento. Fiz minha melhor cara de "garota sexy" enquanto saboreava os morangos, com medo de outra pessoa aparecer ou Edward não aparecer.

Sim, ele apareceu. Escutei alguém limpando a garganta, e quando abri os olhos, ele estava lá. OMG! lindo! Sem camisa e apenas de bermuda. Seu peito branco e musculoso não muito visível no escuro, queria muito ter ligado a luz para ver aquela perfeição, mas isso não estava nos planos. _Manter a luz desligada_!

Fingi surpresa e tentei tampar meu decote.

- Oh Edward me desculpe! Não sei onde enfiar minha cara, me desculpe, estava com fome e... achei isso na geladeira...

Ele me olhava incrédulo, dos pés a cabeça, me analisando.

- Eu... não sei o que dizer... – continuei fingindo.

Ele piscou algumas vezes e pareceu sair de um transe. Fiquei feliz com isso.

- Ow não Bella! Tudo bem, não se preocupe, eu estou surpreso em te ver aqui... assim... – ele pigarreou e gesticulou para mim.

- Alice me emprestou. – senti meu rosto ferver, mesmo tudo isso sendo um teatro, meu corpo estava a mostra para Edward e aquilo me deixou muito envergonhada.

- Humm... você pode voltar a comer Bella, só vim buscar uma coisa para Alice aqui em baixo... puxa ela poderia ter me dito que você estava aqui. – ele disse abrindo um armário e pegando uma caixinha, provavelmente algum analgésico.

- Alice esta passando mal? – perguntei me fazendo de besta.

- Não, ela esta com dor de cabeça, me atazanou para vir aqui buscar o remédio para ela, então eu vim.

- Ah, eu não devia ter saído do quarto assim... Acho melhor eu voltar. – me levantei e tive o prazer de ver os olhos de Edward analisando meus movimentos, me dirigi a porta, esperando que o peixe mordesse a isca.

- Bella... – ele me chamou, virei para ele tentando esconder o quanto estava invergonhada. – você pode terminar com seus morangos sabe... Eu já estou levando o remédio.

Fingi pensar.

- Tudo bem, vou terminar e lavar a sujeira. – disse dando um leve sorriso e voltando a me sentar.

Edward sumiu pela porta, mas voltou em menos de 2 minutos. Eu já estava lavando a taça e a colher que havia usado, quando percebi que ele havia voltado, arrebitei mais minha bunda e tentei balança-la o maximo possível enquanto lavava lentamente a colher.

Ele veio silenciosamente por trás de mim e ficou ali, fiquei me perguntando o que ele estava planejando o que estava olhando, ou até o que estava fazendo. Então ele tocou minha cintura. WOW tive que me esforçar para não demonstrar o quanto gostei daquilo. Virei-me rapidamente.

- Edward, por que voltou?

Seus olhos estavam puros luxuria.

- Pensei que sobraria algo para eu comer. – ele disse, percebi o duplo sentido em suas palavras.

- Que pena, não sobrou...

- Mas podemos fazer mais... – ele sussurrou seu rosto se aproximando do meu.

- Não estou mais com fome. – me afastei.

- Mas você poderia ficar aqui, como minha companhia.

Fingi pensar, ele estava mordendo a isca.

- Tudo bem. – me livrei de seus braços e me sentei na mesa, olhando para ele.

Edward parecia um pouco impaciente para fazer morangos com leite condensado, então só pegou uma maça da fruteira e se sentou do meu lado.

- Pensei que ia f...

- Não estou a fim de fazer isso agora. – ele me interrompeu. – Bella me diga, por que vaga pela minha casa hn... Com esse tipo de roupa?

Fiquei chocada.

- Edward eu já te expliquei, é de Alice, se eu soubesse que tinha alguém acordado, jamais sairia por ai assim, não sou desse tipo!

- Não Bella, você entendeu errado. – ele arrastou sua cadeira até grudar na minha e rossou seus lábios em meu ouvido – Não sabe como esta provocante. – ele sussurrou.

Fiquei tensa, ele estava muito perto de mim, se não tivesse escuro, poderia ver perfeitamente sua face, ele me encarava com suas perolas verdes dilatadas no escuro. Tive pouco tempo para pensar na segunda parte do plano e para me recuperar do que Edward estava me causando.

2) _Provoque-o._

- Você acha? – perguntei, tentando ser sexy, não achei nada sexy minha voz, mas foda-se.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se não estivesse esperando que eu dissesse isso.

- Ah Bella... – ele mordeu o lábio, _tão lindo_. – Não sabe os efeitos que essa baby doll sua esta me causando. – ele tocou levemente a barra da baby doll – Sabia que azul é minha com preferida? E combina muito com você, sua pele... – ele desceu sua mão para minha coxa, tirei de lá.

- Não sei? Então me deixe saber. – disse dando um sorriso de canto.

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse uma provocadora. Era o que eu esta tentando ser, então estava dando certo.

Edward pegou minha mão direita, que estava sobre a mesa.

- Vou fazer melhor Bella. – ele sorriu. – Você vai poder _sentir._

Arrepiei-me, tentando me lembrar de como se respirava. Estava surpresa com isso, Edward era mais safado do que eu pensava, mas eu estava gostando... _FOCO FOCO!_

Edward levou minha mão até seu volume por cima de sua calça. OMG! Ele estava mesmo excitado! Mas eu não queria olhar para seu volume, tinha vergonha, e precisava manter o foco.

- Então? – ele perguntou, com sua voz sedutora.

- Não consigo sentir direito com esse tecido todo – consegui elaborar.

Ele me olhou com cara de "eu sabia que tinha uma safadinha por baixo dessa garotinha timida" e seu um sorriso de lado estonteante.

Ele deixou minha mão ali e abaixou sua bermuda, o suficiente para deixar exposto seu pênis, mas não consegui olha-lo, _FOCO FOCO!_

Edward se aproximou de meu rosto, senti uma eletricidade passando pelo meu corpo, assim que sua bochecha tocou a minha, parei de respirar, resistindo a vontade louca de tocá-lo, er não como eu estava tocando agora, mas tocar seu rosto, seu cabelo de cor enigmática e bagunçado, seus braços musculosos, seu abdome perfeito. Ali Edward estava tão perto de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo longe demais, uma vez que, eu não ficaria ali por muito tempo.

- Como quiser – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, _tão sexy_, quase pulei em cima dele.

Então ele colocou minha mão _nele _(Deuses! Era grosso!) e começou a movimentar para cima e para baixo, ele queria que eu batesse uma para ele. Minha concentração já estava quase no espaço, e ele queria que eu fizesse isso? Ok comecei a repassar o plano na minha cabeça, não tinha nenhuma parte que me preparasse para isso! Então improvisei o desenvolvimento, tentando não mudar a conclusão.

Segurei firme aquela coisa toda e fiz o que ele queria, assim que ele soltou minha mão, eu continuei os movimentos. Senti sua respiração começando a se alterar, mas não podia ver seu rosto, ele ainda estava colado no meu, me deixando cada vez mais inebriada com seu cheiro magnífico.

- _Isso Bella. – _ele gemeu.

AAH NÃO! Isso ia começar a virar uma tortura se ele ficasse gemendo, principalmente, meu nome!

Queria sair dali mas não podia, tinha que terminar o plano louco que havia feito com Alice, mas Edward ainda gemia em meu ouvido e eu estava me segurando para não ter um orgasmo ali mesmo ou começar a gemer com ele.

Suas mãos passearam pela minha coxa, mordi meu lábio para não gemer e me entregar, não podia demonstrar que estava gostando daquilo também.

Aumentei a velocidade dos movimentos, queria acabar logo com aquilo, sair logo daqui e correr para algum banheiro, podia sentir minha calcinha úmida, torci para ele não por a mão _ali_, mas foi em vão, sua mão estava se dirigindo para _lá. _Afastei-a antes que ele percebesse o que não devia.

- _ahh Bella.... não me prive disso... ahh por favor_... – _tão sexy_! Arrepiei-me com suas palavras, estava quase cedendo... _NÃO NÃO! FOCO! FOCO! _Minha mente gritava, meu corpo resistia, queria Edward, muito!

Eu queria dizer não a ele, mas se abrisse minha boca, tudo o que sairia dali era um gemido, então decidi ficar bem quieta, continuei a fazer movimentos o mais rápido que pude, meu braço com certeza ficaria dolorido, mas não liguei, _ele_ era grande e aquilo estava ficando cansativo, mas prazeroso!

- _ahh... ahh... Bel... laaa... Estou quase... ahh..._ – ele gemeu.

_Isso! Era isso que eu queria!_

Ele segurou minha cintura com força, ficaria roxo, mas, novamente, não liguei.

Seu corpo começou a tremer, e sua respiração de repente cessou. Então parei com meus movimentos, instantaneamente ele deu um gemido de protesto.

- Bella, por favor... – sua voz estava torturada.

- Quer que eu continue Edward? – perguntei, tentando fazer minha voz sexy.

- Sim, por favor, não pare agora. – ele chorou.

Sorri, estava terminado.

3) _Deixe-o sozinho, insaciado._

Levantei-me abruptamente, sentindo um frio e um vazio se apoderar de meu corpo, percebi que desejava muito ele, mais do que deveria. Ele me olhou assustado.

- Então peça para Lauren, sua boneca inflável ambulante! – cuspi. *

* só pra quem não sabe, quando eu digo cuspir, ela não cuspiu saliva, o que seria nojento, ela falou rudemente como se estivesse cuspindo as palavras.

Virei-me e fui embora daquela cozinha o mais rápido que eu pude, mas antes, vi o que não queria ter visto... seus olhos... Havia confusão neles e assim que minhas palavras saíram, pude ver uma pontinha de dor, não sei se ficava triste ou feliz com isso. Triste, porque ele estava triste, e eu era culpada. Feliz, porque ele ficou triste quando disse isso, talvez por gostar de mim, talvez por eu ter dito aquilo da namoradinha dele.

Quando entrei no quarto de Alice, não pude evitar as lágrimas, deixei que elas saíssem naturalmente.

- Bella. – Alice se levantou da cama e correu até a porta. – O que houve? Não deu certo? Ele te falou alguma coisa?

Olhei para ela, sua expressão era de assustada.

- Nada Alice, nosso plano deu certo. – solucei – Ele caiu.

**OOO**

Me desculpem se há erros de Português, eu só revisei a parte da gramatica.


End file.
